


Ceasefire

by silkarc



Series: Etherian Erotica [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Clothes on sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leg Humping, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Tribadism, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: What if Catra and Adora were just that little bit closer before Adora left the Fright Zone? What if, years later, they stopped fighting and agreed upon a Ceasefire? What if it happened more than once?Three short, steamy stories and one extremely fluffy one.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Etherian Erotica [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926700
Comments: 134
Kudos: 969
Collections: She-Ra





	1. Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> Please give love to [Pigeon Blue](https://twitter.com/JustPigeonBlue) both for the [art](https://twitter.com/JustPigeonBlue/status/1307016364134215681), and this prompt!

Adora wondered, not for the first time, what the hell she was actually doing. She knew she was probably walking straight into a trap, and that there was no way Catra could possibly have been sincere. But it had felt that maybe she had been when two days ago they’d shared a very brief, and highly encrypted video chat, in secret.

\--

“Catra!” Adora exclaimed, finding it hard to believe she’d actually responded.

“Hey,” Catra said, appearing sour-faced. “You wanted to talk? You’ve got five minutes.”

“Oh uh,” Adora blushed, wondering if she’d dare say it out loud.

“Make it four.” Catra drawled, yawning. “Three. Why did I even pick up, ugh, bye Adora-”

“I had a dream about you!” Adora blurted out.

Catra paused with her finger above the ‘end call’ button, and appeared genuinely confused. “You… hah, what?”

Adora knew her cheeks were probably bright red by now, but she didn’t care. “A sex dream.”

“A…” Catra began, her jaw slack. “Sex. Dream.”

“It was really,” Adora bit her lower lip, “really hot.”

“Oh well,” Catra regained her composure, and yawned. “If you’d stuck around, maybe you could have had the real thing.”

“I know you’re curious,” Adora said, allowing a smirk to creep upon her lips. “Don’t tell me you don’t miss fooling around.”

“We barely ever did more than kiss, Adora,” Catra said, rolling her eyes. “What’s brought all this on? Are you horny or something? Got nobody over there to help scratch an itch?”

“Of course not,” Adora frowned, feeling suddenly insecure. “Are you… I mean, do you? Have you got someone, I mean.”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Catra said. She shifted position in what Adora could now see was her bunk, until she was laid on her side. “But no. I have my own hands though, and so do you.”

“Your hands felt pretty great in the dream.”

Catra’s pupils widened ever so slightly. “Okay. I’ll bite… tell me more.”

Adora smiled, pleased to have finally caught Catra’s attention. She got comfortable in her own bed while telling her all about the dream, going into as much detail as she dared. By the time she’d finished, Catra’s pupils were widely blown.

“Sounds like you had a fun night, then,” Catra drawled. 

Adora licked her lips, and took a gamble. “It’d be more fun in real life.”

Catra said nothing for a moment, then frowned. “Wait, you’re serious?”

Adora nodded, and sighed. “Honestly, I’m just sick of all the fighting… I was hoping we could have a ceasefire or something? Maybe just for a day or two.”

“So, let me make sure I understand this,” Catra said, a very slight smirk appearing on her lips. “You want to stop fighting, and start fucking?”

“Pretty much,” Adora said, feeling her cheeks burn all the more.

“Haha!” Catra suddenly laughed, and Adora didn’t realise until then just how much she’d missed hearing it. Even if Catra turned around and mocked her mercilessly for this whole thing, it would be worth it, just to have heard that one, sweet sound.

“Is that a yes or a no?” asked Adora.

“Hmm,” Catra narrowed her eyes. “Tell you what, princess. If you manage to infiltrate my room let’s say, tomorrow night... I’ll fulfil that little dream of yours.”

Adora gasped. “Really?” 

“I’ll even disable the alarms for a few hours.”

Adora smiled. “How generous. You’re not allowed to take me prisoner, just so you know.”

“It’s a ceasefire, right?” Catra asked, grinning toothilly. “Just get your ass here, Adora. I actually like the idea of having a bit of fun with you.”

“I’ll be there.”

“And Adora?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“This call never happened, and this is a one-off thing. Got it?”

“Got it,” Adora said, hanging up.

\--

And now, Adora was right in the middle of the fright zone, dressed in a spare soldier’s uniform, helmet and all. She casually walked past a few patrols, striding purposefully towards the central compound, and wondered if Catra knew that this wouldn’t be an challenge for her. It seemed almost _too_ easy.

::

Catra paced around her room, and ground her teeth together. She couldn’t believe she’d done this. What if Adora actually came? What then? It was such a dumb idea. 

She couldn’t believe that Adora had had the courage to just call her out of the blue like that in the first place, nevermind all of her flirting. Did Adora know how Catra used to feel about her? Had she finally worked it out, and was she trying to use it against her somehow?

In either case, it was too late now. Catra had left the door wide open, because she’d let Adora creep under her skin and spark a fire between her legs, just like old times. She could only hope Adora was fucking around, and didn’t actually show.

But then, there was a knock at the door, and Catra’s fur stood on end. _Fuck!_

“Yeah?” she shouted, sitting on the end of her bed, and nervously fidgeting with her hands.

“Uh, you wanted a status report?” Adora’s voice, muffled from the other side.

 _Oh wow, she’s such an idiot_ , Catra thought, scrunching her hand into her fringe while her insides turned to goo. _Fuck fuck fuck!_

“Oh yeah,” she somehow kept her voice monotone. “So I did. Come in.”

The handle rotated and a moment later Adora stepped inside, fully clad in a soldier’s uniform. She closed the door behind herself, then quickly pulled off the helmet and shook her long blonde strands free. “Phew. I hate those things.”

Catra forgot how to speak for a second, enraptured by just how beautiful Adora was. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t just capture you.”

“I can give you more than one,” Adora said, smiling smugly. 

“Hah! What’s gotten into you?” Catra exclaimed, very much enjoying seeing this new side of Adora.

“I know what I’d _like_ to get into me.”

“Okay, one more shitty innuendo joke,” said Catra, forcing herself to appear deadpan, “and I’ll sound the alarm.”

They both laughed at that, and Catra felt herself relax, for the first time in as long as she could remember. Then she tilted her head at Adora, wondering if she’d meant all the things she said on the call. It had infected Catra’s mind, and had been the only thing she could think about ever since, to the point where she was feeling pretty damn desperate to see it through.

“No more jokes, then,” Adora said, placing the helmet to one side. She walked towards Catra, then leaned her back against the opposite wall. “So. Here I am.”

Catra stood up and walked towards her, stopping a footstep away. “Here you are. Now what? Your move, Adora.”

Adora raised a hand to Catra’s cheek, softly stroking the fur there. Catra hadn’t expected the gentleness, nor had she expected herself to so easily lean into that touch. “When did you cut off your ear tufts?” Adora asked.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Catra muttered, feeling lost in Adora’s mesmerising blue gaze. “Just kiss me, already. It’s why you’re here, right?”

“Yes…” Adora’s hand shifted to the back of Catra’s neck, and tugged, pulling her forwards until their noses touched, and then their lips. They’d kissed before, once or twice, and Catra had always wondered if Adora had been as nervous as she was back then. But now she could feel it, in the way Adora’s breaths were short and shivering, between each light, teasing kiss. Adora was nervous, underneath all of that infuriating bravado of hers.

What Catra didn’t expect was to feel Adora’s tongue flicker against her lip, nor for her to suddenly deepen the kiss, and when their lips parted and Catra felt the brush of Adora’s tongue, she wasn’t sure who moaned the loudest. It was electrifying, and any notion that this whole thing might be awkward or weird was shattered to pieces. Instead Catra felt a burning hot hunger which only grew by the second, thanks to Adora’s needy little whimpers in those deep, hungry kisses.

Catra pushed herself against Adora, pressing her to the wall. She threaded her fingers into her hair and kept on kissing her, swirling her tongue, becoming so utterly lost in the taste of Adora’s mouth that she barely even noticed Adora’s hands sneak under her top. But she definitely noticed once those fingers grasped and kneaded at her waist.

Catra knew Adora well enough to know this was as far as she’d dare to go, without further encouragement, that is. But they weren’t kids anymore, and Catra wanted this, more than anything. She wanted to know what it’d feel like to have Adora fuck her, and whether it’d even begin to compare to her dreams. So she backed away from the kiss, and quickly tugged her top off, discarding it on the floor. She hadn’t bothered to wear a bra.

“Wow…” Adora’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, her blush spread all the way down her neck, and Catra guessed to her shoulders, too. 

“Don’t make it weird, Adora,” Catra drawled, placing a finger under her chin, and tilting her head up. “You’ve seen this before.”

“I don’t think showering in the same block is quite the same-”

“Shh,” Catra hissed, leaning in for another delicious kiss. “Less talking, more stripping.”

Adora chuckled at that, and quickly started to undress, clumsily removing her soldiers uniform one layer after another. Catra licked her lips, her tail waving around lazilly while she watched Adora pull her sports bra up, and over her head.

 _She’s gotten bigger_ , Catra thought, her throat turning dry when she saw the swell of Adora’s perfect breasts, and her stiff, pink nipples.

They were both still dressed from the waist-down but Catra couldn’t help but be drawn in, impatiently pressing her lips to Adora’s exposed collarbone. Adora gasped at the contact, and placed her hands on Catra’s back, fingers kneading into her short fur. Catra kissed her way along Adora’s creamy skin, enjoying the taste of her - salt, mixed with something else… maybe one of the soaps they had in Brightmoon. She felt Adora’s fingers thread into her hair, and noticed her head was being tugged towards Adora’s left breast.

Catra couldn’t help but chuckle. “Someone’s being impatient.”

Not that she hadn’t been headed there all along, of course. Catra had wanted to suck Adora’s tits ever since she’d laid eyes on them, and it was taking every shred of willpower she had to tease her way there, with slow, patient kisses. And once she had a nipple right there, just beneath her lips, Catra chanced a glance upwards.

“Catra…”

Adora looked stunning. Her blush had spread to her shoulders, after all. Her pupils were widely blown, and her hair was a tangled mess, probably from all the writhing. 

Catra decided there and then to lose herself in whatever the hell this was, just for tonight. Just one moment of happiness in her fucked up life. She growled and lunged her mouth forwards, sucking Adora’s nipple and breast into her mouth, then rolling her tongue around the rock hard peak, and Adora’s reaction was immediate - her chest arched, and her fingers clawed into Catra’s scalp.

“Yes, fuck!”

Catra groaned upon hearing the words. Adora barely ever swore, and hearing it in this context turned her on so much that her whole tail fuzzed up. But Catra didn’t care, she knew Adora was already too far gone to notice shit like that anyway. 

_I bet she’s already drenched_ , Catra thought, swirling her tongue a few more times. Curiosity got the better of her, she dipped her hand beneath Adora’s underwear, and even she was surprised by just how damp it was down there. She was granting Adora only feather-like touches, but the pleading whimpers flowing from her throat suggested she was already close. Maybe that’s why Catra dug her teeth into her breast, just a little, sucked harder, and started to roughly circle Adora’s clit. Just to see what would happen.

“Catra!” Adora was getting loud now, loud enough that Catra was worried someone would hear. She slapped her spare hand over Adora’s mouth, then continued to lavish attention on her clit and her breast, rolling the tip of her tongue around her nipple, then sucking it, biting it, and all while teasing Adora’s stiff little clit.

If she carried on for much longer, Catra knew Adora would come, just like this. But then she remembered the more intricate details of Adora’s dream, and she wanted more. She removed both of her hands, chuckling when Adora made a clear sound of disapproval, then licked her fingers clean, delighted to find Adora tasted every bit as good as she’d always imagined.

“You wanted to copy your pervy little dream, right?” she purred, hooking her thumbs down the hem of Adora’s trousers. 

Adora was all too eager to help Catra strip off her remaining garments. “I don’t actually care what we do anymore”

“Is that so,” Catra purred, stroking a hand around Adora’s reddened cheek. She backed away, and quickly slid out of her leggings and underwear, then pressed herself to Adora, enjoying the feel of Adora’s supple breasts pressed against her own, and especially enjoying the sight of the wild look in Adora’s beautiful blue eyes. It was a look Catra never seen on Adora until now, and it was intoxicating. 

“Please just fuck me.” The words were spoken so quietly that Catra barely believed she’d heard them at all. But she had, and if she thought she’d been in control in any way before, she sure as hell wasn’t now.

She growled. “Get on the bed.”

Adora nodded, and as soon as Catra backed away she hurried towards the bed, practically sprinting there, much to Catra’s amusement. But any laughter died in her throat when Adora sat on the end of the cot, then slowly opened her legs, exposing her glistening pink folds. She leaned back on her forearms and chewed her lower lip while looking at Catra expectantly.

_I was sitting on the end of the bed, and you were down between my legs… well, you know…_

It seemed they were following Adora’s dream after all, and Catra didn’t mind one bit. She was on her knees before she knew it, wrapping her hands beneath Adora’s thighs and hoisting them over her shoulders. The scent of Adora was intoxicating, drowning her senses in the most glorious way. She peered up one more time. “Try to keep quiet.”

Adora nodded. “I’ll tr- ah!”

Catra dove forwards, parting Adora’s flaps with her tongue in a long, thick stroke. She sealed Adora’s clit between her lips and sucked, then flicked the tip of her tongue against the swollen mound. Adora tasted amazing, and Catra couldn’t help but straighten her tongue to a point and slide it inside of her, curling against the underside of her clit. 

_I’ll need more detail than that, Adora._

_You… uh… sucked my clit. Had your tongue inside me. Did that for a while, and then..._

Catra wondered if it really was a dream they were re-creating, or a very specific fantasy that Adora had planned out all along. She didn’t care either way, so long as she got to keep tasting Adora, and keep hearing those sweet, sweet whimpers begging her not to stop. She was completely lost in the taste of Adora’s wet, delicious pussy, and she groaned loudly when Adora’s fingers threaded into her hair, tugging down while her hips thrusted. 

_You started to play with my breast… your other hand… well, your fingers. Went inside._

From how worked up Adora was, Catra figured it was time to move to the next part. She flattened her tongue against Adora's needy little clit, then reached her left hand up, slowly tracing her nails across Adora’s abdomen, until she clenched her fingers around her neglected tit and squeezed, then trapped her nipple between two fingers.

“Yes…” Adora whispered, arching into her hand. 

Catra removed her free hand from Adora’s thigh, and Adora gasped, clearly knowing what was coming next. Her calves folded behind Catra’s shoulders, and then Catra drove two fingers inside, groaning against Adora’s clit when her fingers tightened into her hair, and her hips drove forwards, grinding faster and faster until she was literally fucking Catra’s face.

“Catra, I’m gonna…” 

Catra peered up and whimpered needfully when she saw Adora bite into her forearm, muffling a loud, desperate cry as she came, writhing herself frantically against Catra’s tongue, her walls pulsing around Catra’s fingers.

“Wow…” Adora whispered. Her movements slowed, and fresh wetness tricked into Catra’s palm, which she eagerly lapped up.

::

Adora felt as though she couldn’t move. She’d had orgasms before, but not like that. Not even close. She craned her head up and saw a very smug-faced Catra, slowly licking her lips and jaw clean.

“Shit,” Catra said, biting her lip. “You were right. That _was_ hot.”

“Told you...” Adora laughed, flopping her head back onto the mattress.

She felt Catra clamber on top of her, and a whole new spark of heat rushed through her when her abdomen became immediately drenched beneath those soft, velvety thighs.

“Scoot up already,” Catra said, scrunching her face up.

“Now who’s being impatient?” Adora teased, doing as she was told, and hoisting herself all the way up the bed until her head found a pillow. Catra followed her all the way, and had managed to create quite a wet trail across her torso.

“What do you expect after all that?” Catra asked, arching an eyebrow. “Are you going to make me wait?” she asked, her mouth twisting into a sinister smirk. “Do you need a nap first?”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Adora pouted. She couldn’t believe they were actually doing this, that Catra was actually going along with it, and apparently enjoying it, too. This was already the best night of Adora’s life, so much so that she wondered if it was just another dream. But when she felt Catra’s lips press against hers, and Catra’s tongue, swirling around her own, she was reminded that it _was_ real. She could even taste herself in the kiss, and it only turned her on all over again.

Catra rubbed herself all along her abdomen, and Adora couldn’t help but groan deeply at the sensation of Catra’s wet folds and swollen bump sliding against her. “How about we skip ahead,” Catra muttered against her lips. “I need to be fucked. Now.”

Adora bit her lip into a smile, delighted by just how turned on Catra was. “I thought we were doing the dream.”

“Not anymore,” Catra growled. She shifted further up Adora’s chest, then leaned down, presenting one of her breasts, and Adora couldn’t help but eagerly lean upwards and take it into her mouth, sucking hungrily, and flicking her tongue around Catra’s brown peak. “Mmm, fuck…”

Catra swore a lot. Most of the time, actually. But hearing it during sex was very different, and every single sylable of every single curse sent a jolt of fresh heat straight between Adora’s legs. It was the way she said the words, so needful, so desperate. At this rate Catra would probably come the second Adora touched her, but she wanted to play it out just a little longer. So instead of plunging her hand between Catra’s legs like she so desperately wanted to, she raised her hand to Catra’s neglected breast, splaying her fingers wide and squeezing the soft, supple flesh. 

“That feels fucking amazing,” Catra gasped, grinding herself more erratically along Adora’s torso. “But if you don't touch me right now, I’ll just come like this.” she sped up the thrusts of her hips, grinding herself down with clear intention. “Your call, Adora.”

Adora couldn’t wait a second longer, even if she’d tried. She grabbed Catra’s waist and flipped their positions, then sealed Catra’s lips with a hungry kiss while thrusting her fingers straight into her.

“Mmf!” Catra groaned loudly into Adora’s mouth. Her hips eagerly bucked against her hand, over and over, encouraging her to go faster. And she did. She broke from the kiss, panting against Catra’s mouth while she went as hard and fast as Catra wanted her to, eagerly driving her fingers in, watching Catra’s almost pained expression shift as she got closer, and closer.

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Catra gasped, her eyes squeezing closed. It was the most intense, beautiful thing Adora had ever witnessed, watching as Catra came, feeling her quiver against her fingers. “OH, FU-”

Adora pressed her free palm against Catra’s mouth, muffing her while she came, her whole body writhing against the bed. And then she finally relaxed back to the mattress with a long, satisfied groan.

Adora smirked. “Well?” She sucked her fingers clean, humming in appreciation of just how great Catra’s slick tasted.

“Pretty...” Catra said, her eyes still closed, “fucking great, to be honest.”

Adora rested on her side next to her, and slowly stroked her hand up and down the soft fur along Catra’s abdomen. And that’s when it hit her, a sudden, awful pang of regret. She could have stayed. They could have been doing this every day, if only the horde wasn’t so damn evil, if only she hadn’t been forced to leave based on principle alone.

“I know that look,” Catra said, frowning. “Don’t go all Adora on me. Not yet.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Adora said, sticking her tongue out. Catra was right, though. She’d come here to actually feel something _good_ for a change, and to finally let herself have something she’d always wanted, even if it was fleeting.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Catra drawled, sitting up. “Anyway, I need to pee. Back in a minute.”

Adora watched the way Catra’s buttocks swayed as she headed towards the door. She grabbed her tall socks, helmet and a gown, quickly half-dressed herself, and then headed out, presumably to the nearest restrooms. 

Once she was sure Catra was out of earshot, Adora fist pumped. “Yes!” she couldn't believe she’d actually gone through with it, that she’d actually gone all the way with Catra. And it had been so amazing, plus they were only just getting started, or so she hoped. She flopped onto her front with a happy sigh and sprawled herself comfortably against the mattress. It smelled of Catra, and the scent made her whole body relax.

\--

Adora didn’t realise she’d drifted off to sleep, not until she was roused by the feeling of Catra’s weight against her back, and her lips, slowly making their way up her spine in a trail of gentle kisses.

“Mmm, hey Catra,” Adora purred, feeling her heart almost glow with happiness.

“I was only gone for two minutes,” Catra said, occasionally replacing kisses with nibbles, while her mouth slowly travelled to Adora’s shoulder blades. “Did you run out of steam already? Aww.”

“I was just relaxing,” Adora mumbled, feeling herself rapidly wake up when she noticed Catra’s lips were drawing ever closer to her neck. “Mmm…”

She felt her hair pulled to one side, and bit her lip in anticipation, rewarded moments later with Catra’s hot mouth kissing beneath the nape of her neck, and then along the side of it, nibbling and biting relentlessly, until Catra’s mouth was beneath her ear. “I’m going to fuck you, just like this,” Catra whispered, lacing her fingers into Adora’s left hand, and pressing her thigh against her pussy from behind.

And Adora was gone, just like that. She moaned into the mattress, closed her eyes and surrendered herself to everything that Catra would give her, bucking her hips backwards, trying to find some friction against that teasing leg. She found it, too, and it felt good but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t hitting her in quite the right place.

“Touch me, please,” Adora gasped, holding herself up on her forearms. She felt Catra shift behind her, and then moments later, felt herself stretched out by two, maybe even three fingers, and she whimpered, grinding back into the digits, enjoying each thrust, enjoying the weight of Catra, bearing down on her, pressing her into the mattress.

Adora found much-needed friction against her clit by driving it into the bed, and she wasn’t even embarrassed by the fact, not when Catra was thrusting her fingers into her, over and over, not when she could feel Catra’s own pussy desperately grinding behind her thigh. She felt a white hot heat spiral out from the tip of Catra’s fingers, and from her clit, and Adora quickly pressed her mouth into the mattress, crying out in ecstasy while a massive orgasm rippled through her.

Catra was coming, too. Adora knew by how roughly she was driving into her, by how she was literally fucking the back of her leg, coating it in her slick, in how she was grunting out her name in broken syllables.

“A-dora… Adora, I’m… fuck… ah…” 

Catra grunted loudly, clearly hitting her peak, just as Adora was riding out her aftershocks. A few wet thrusts of her hips later, Catra flopped on top of Adora, chuckling. “Whoops. I just came all over your leg.”

Adora hummed happily. “I noticed.”

Catra rolled off of her, landed by Adora’s side, and Adora burst into laughter now that she could actually see Catra’s face.

“What?!”

“Y-you’re wearing, haha,” Adora said, pointing to Catra’s forehead and struggling to breathe. “H-helmet.”

“Oh, am I?” Catra asked, peering around. “Oops. I forgot. Hey, it’s not that funny!”

“It kind of is,” Adora hummed, stroking Catra’s cheek. 

“I am a force captain, you know. Maybe you should respect me a little more.”

Adora smiled smugly. “Why don’t you make me?”

“Oh, I will,” Catra said, narrowing her eyes. She swooped forwards, quickly kissing Adora. “If you’re ready for round four, that is.”

Adora grinned, widely enough that her jaw hurt. “Definitely.”

::

Several hours later, after rounds four through ten, Catra was literally trembling from head to toe, and her fur was matted with sweat. 

“That was amazing…” Adora whispered, turning to face Catra, and lacing their fingers together.

The gesture made Catra feel very soft, pure things that she definitely wasn’t ready for, but she let herself feel them anyway. Just for now. Just for tonight.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “That’s one word for it.” _Alongside mind-blowing, life-changing and breathtaking_ , Catra mused.

“Thanks… for going along with it all,” Adora said. She turned onto her side, and pulled herself close enough to rest one leg between Catra’s, and an arm around her shoulder. “I really, really needed that.”

Catra swallowed down the pain she felt at the words. If only Adora needed _her_ , then maybe this could have been their lives now. Every day, just tangled up in each other. It felt so right, somehow, and Catra hated that it was already so close to being over.

“Will you stay?” she asked, wincing at how weak the words made her sound. “Just for tonight.”

Adora smiled from ear to ear. “I’d… I’d really like that.”

“Just make sure you leave before I wake up.” The words hurt to say, but Catra knew it was for the best.

“Okay.”

Adora kissed her one more time, and Catra felt almost crushed by the idea it might be their last. She curled herself up into a ball, and burst into a purr the moment that Adora’s arms wrapped around her, cocooning her in a warm embrace. It reminded Catra of older, simpler times, and she soon drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face.

\--

The next morning Catra woke up to find the other half of her bed empty, and wondered for a moment if it’d all been a dream. But she could smell Adora on her pillow, still, and feel the ghost of her touches, all over her body. She was actually sore in a few places, including between her legs, and she could only hope the feeling would last a few days. It would serve as a reminder of how she’d finally gotten everything she’d ever wanted, even if it was only for one night.


	2. Made To Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Catra wanted to see Adora again she'd have to break her own rules. But then again, the two of them had always said rules were made to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was done in collaboration with my artist pals!  
> [JustPigeonBlue](https://twitter.com/JustPigeonBlue)  
> [LimeShaped](https://twitter.com/limeshaped/status/1318642491449503744)

Catra ran her palm along the sheet covering her mattress, and sighed to herself. She still couldn’t believe that she’d spent the most amazing, unbelievable night with Adora; that they’d actually made love, right here, over and over again until they could barely move. It had happened just two days ago, and Catra had barely slept ever since, both tormented and comforted by Adora’s scent plastered all over the bed.

“Damn it,” Catra sighed. She knew she’d eventually have to wash the sheets, and the sooner she did, the sooner she could go back to feeling a bit more sane, hopefully. _So why is it so hard?_ Catra wondered. It was such a simple task; strip the bed, replace the linen, and get on with her life.

A life without Adora.

A life by herself.

The thought made Catra feel more miserable than ever. After all, up until Adora’s little visit, everything else had been going to shit. Scorpia had left, Shadow Weaver was gone, and Entrapta was exiled to Beast island, thanks to Catra. No doubt Hordak would find out about the latter soon, and then Catra would have another problem to deal with. She knew she was destined for a bitter, lonely future. It was an absolute certainty, because Catra had created far too many wrongs to ever make anything right. 

_Serves me right anyway_ , Catra thought, glumly.

She reached for her communicator, and saw her reflection in the glossy, inactive screen. She looked as tired as she felt. _If only Adora were here again_ , she thought. Catra hated that she wanted her company so badly, hated that she couldn't get that night out of her head. Flashes of pink skin flashed through her mind. Warm, sweat-coated flesh, limbs tangled together, half-whispered words of longing, muffled grunts of ecstasy. Adora had assaulted every single one of her senses, and Catra would give anything to have more. She’d gladly turn back time and unfuck all of her mistakes, maybe even join Adora in that damn palace along with the shitty princesses.

But she couldn't turn back time, and so her only other option to see Adora again would be to break her own rules. _This is a one time thing_ , Catra had said. But then again, the two of them had always said rules were made to be broken.

Catra chewed her lip nervously as she pressed a few buttons on the tablet, until she was staring intently at a static image of Adora’s face. She hovered her thumb over the ‘call’ button. _Am I really going to do this?_ Catra thought, swallowing a thick lump in her throat. Adora had had the nerve to call her, and Catra didn’t like the idea that she was any less brave. So she clenched her teeth and pressed the pad of her thumb against the button, then almost hung up when just two seconds later Adora’s beautiful face burst into view on the screen, her blue eyes turning wide.

“Catra!? Hey!”

Catra felt a mix of elation and fear rush through her. “Are you alone?” she hissed.

“Um yeah, it’s late.” Adora rubbed her eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Catra looked away from the screen, finding it difficult to meet Adora’s hopeful stare. “Don’t pretend to be concerned, princess.” 

“Hey. You called _me_.”

“I… I know.”

There was a long silence between them, and when Catra finally looked at the screen again she realised that Adora had gotten more comfortable. She was now laid on her side, resting her head in the crook of her arm. Messy strands of her blonde hair hung loose, cascading over her arm and onto the duvet, and Catra wondered when Adora had started to wear it down. Maybe it was a night time thing. Whatever it was, Catra just wanted to run her fingers through that hair and enjoy the feel of the silky soft strands. She also wanted to grasp it tightly, just like she had when Adora’s head was between her legs. She wanted, wanted, _wanted_.

Adora cleared her throat. “So… do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” Catra felt heat rush to her cheeks from her less-than-innocent thoughts.

“I’ll just guess, then.” Adora’s eyes glinted with mischief, and Catra felt a bittersweet wave of nostalgia wash over her. Adora was referring to a game they’d invented when they were younger. Whenever Catra used to shut herself off, Adora would tease her relentlessly with increasingly stupid, made up rationale for the cause of her mood. She’d rarely guessed right, but it never mattered because Catra would always be in higher spirits by the end of it.

“Hah. I can’t believe you remember that dumb stuff.”

Adora smiled. “Of course I do...” She hummed to herself, and placed a finger on her lips. “Okay, you called me because you slipped and fell on your communicator.”

Catra felt the ghost of a smirk greet her lips, but willed it away. “Nope.”

“You tried to call Scorpia, but you messed up.”

“Nope.”

“You called me in your sleep. You’re still asleep right now. You’re sleep talking.”

“Haha,” Catra chuckled. “No.”

“Hmm.” Adora’s gaze softened. “You can’t stop thinking about the night we spent together, and you wanted to see me again?”

A long silence followed, and Catra tried to keep her face neutral while she battled conflicted emotions. Adora just _had_ to guess right for once, and now of all times. Of course Catra wanted to see Adora again, and she _hated_ herself for the fact. After all, why want something you can’t have? Why love someone who doesn’t love you back? Not that Catra was worth loving, or anything. In fact she wasn’t sure if she’d _ever_ deserved love.

“... it’s the same for me, you know.”

Catra’s thoughts stopped spiralling, and she widened her eyes. “Really?”

“Really.” Adora smiled. “I’m glad you called.”

“I thought it was just a dumb hook up, or something.”

“It was more than that to me.”

“Oh.”

“Catra…” Adora’s brows lowered, and she rested her fingertips on the screen. “I miss you. So much.”

Catra was starting to think she might actually _mean_ something to Adora. It was a maddening, needful thought, and she aggressively swallowed back the tears threatening to erupt. She cleared her throat. “Of course you do. I _am_ pretty amazing.”

Adora chuckled at that. “Modest, too.” She shifted the communicator around a bit, granting Catra a better view, until she realised Adora was dressed in a thin, almost see-through nightgown. She could see the swell of Adora’s breasts, and Catra absentmindedly licked her lips, suddenly and quite vividly remembering how she’d run her tongue across that perfect, delicious body. She’d traversed every inch, kissed every muscle, every scar, and every soft curve. Adora had tasted amazing, especially the pool of heat between her legs which Catra had eagerly lapped up. She remembered stroking her tongue around Adora’s clit, pushing it into her, taking everything that Adora would give. And when Adora had come into her mouth - granting her even more of that warm, exquisite flavour - Catra’s heart had almost stopped.

“Hmm.” Adora smirked, and her eyes sparkled. “Catra?”

“Yeah?” Catra wiped a trail of drool away from the corner of her lip, and returned her focus to Adora’s eyes. “What?”

“Did you know that your pupils dilate when you’re turned on?”

Catra scoffed as heat rushed to her cheeks, and she batted her tail around. “They do not.”

“They _do_. And I saw where you were looking.” Adora trailed her finger down the middle of her gown, peeling the material down, just an inch. 

“Well, yours do too.” Catra’s throat turned dry as she watched Adora’s index finger trace across the thin material, towards her nipple. “And you… uh... blush. A lot.”

“I don’t mind admitting you turn me on.” Adora’s sweet smile shifted into something far more playful. “Like you are, right now.“ She paused with her finger pressed to one side of her clearly-erect nipple. “But I can stop, if you want.”

Catra swallowed thickly. “... Don’t you dare.” _This is going to be amazing_ , Catra thought, turning around and resting onto her front. She wedged the tablet between the top of her pillow and the headboard, and then watched Adora intently, her tail twitching in anticipation.

“Good answer.” Adora hummed happily to herself while repositioning the communicator, granting Catra a much broader view. She then returned her finger to her nipple, bit her lower lip into a smile, and started to swirl the tip of her digit in small, precise circles. “I really, _really_ wish this were your hand.”

“Me too…” Catra breathed. She watched, heat throbbing between her legs, as Adora slid the thin straps of her nightshirt over her shoulders then each arm, one at a time. She tugged the garment lower, revealing her pink-flushed collarbones and her perfect, soft breasts. 

“Your mouth felt so good...” Adora used both her hands, stroking, squeezing, and fondling herself. “I can still feel it.”

Catra was transfixed on the view. “You tasted amazing,” she grunted, grinding her crotch against the mattress. “I loved sucking your tits.”

“Mmm. I remember your tongue...” Adora sucked her fingers then returned them to her nipple, teasing it, coating it in wetness. “... right here...” She trapped it between two of her fingers, and released a long, throaty groan. “I remember your hand… your fingers.” Adora’s other hand travelled lower, past her abdomen, where she slowly hoisted the hem of her gown up to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any underwear… and that she was _soaking_ wet.

“Adora…” Catra growled deeply, watching Adora’s fingers slide between those beautiful, pink folds, parting them open, revealing her glistening center. “Fuck. You’re gorgeous.” Catra was quickly losing all sense of self-control. She wanted to jump through the screen and shove her face straight between Adora’s thighs.

Adora kept one hand at her breast, squeezing and teasing her nipple, and started to roll two of her fingers in small circles around her clit, gasping with every motion. “Catra,” Adora breathed her name, speeding up her motions. ”Ah! I want you… I want you so much that it hurts.”

Catra’s fur stood on end and she almost pounced forwards, as though Adora were her prey. “I’m going to slip my fingers into that drenched pussy and fuck your brains out.”

“Mmm!” Adora moaned loudly, and she roughly shoved two fingers deeply into herself. “Fuck, you feel so good!”

“So do you,” Catra huffed, thrusting her hips, sliding her stiff clit across the mattress. “I can still remember how you felt around my fingers. So fucking… _ah_ … wet….”

“Mmm, yes,” Adora’s fingers sped up, and those delicious, slick sounds were making Catra lose her mind in the best possible way. “Fuck me, Catra. Fuck me… please…”

“I am. Those are _my_ fingers,” Catra growled, stretching her claws into her mattress, humping it without a care in the world. “I’m fucking you right now. Faster than that.”

Adora obeyed, groaning with each thrust of her slick fingers. “Ah… ah…”

“Both hands. One on your clit,” Catra gasped, feeling a blinding heat surge between her legs. She was so close. She was going to come, just like this. “And the other hand… ah… three fingers. Inside. _Now_.”

Adora did exactly as she was told, and whined, arching herself into her own touch. “You feel so good… so, AH! _fucking_ good!”

“ _A-Adora_ ,” Catra choked out her name, an intense, throbbing climax erupting from her clit at the sight and sounds of Adora completely unravelling - her hands turning rigid, her back arching from the mattress, and her gorgeous lips spilling out the most beautiful, high-pitched groans.

\--

Catra heard Adora humming to herself, and she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a very smug smile, and very pink cheeks.

“Hey Catra.”

“Pfft,” Catra grinned, still reeling from the aftershocks. “Hey Adora.”

Adora sucked her fingers clean, one by one, and Catra almost forgot how to breathe at the sight. “Do you remember how I taste?”

“Yeah.” Catra felt her cheeks heat up. “You taste pretty fucking amazing.”

“So do you...” Adora licked her lips, then stared at Catra. “Why don’t you pull your shorts down, so that I can touch you?”

Catra nodded mutely. She was still dazed from her orgasm; maybe that’s why she was more compliant than usual. Or maybe she just wanted to get completely lost in this fantasy. She repositioned her communicator to give Adora a good view, peeled down her soaked shorts, and slid her hand between her legs, gasping when she discovered just how wet she’d become.

“Catra...” Adora gasped, her bright blue eyes completely focused on Catra’s movements.

“Did you like touching me, Adora?” asked Catra. She rolled rough circles around her clit, her heart soaring proudly at the sight of Adora’s enraptured expression.

“Yes,” Adora licked her lips, “more than anything...”

“And did you like fucking me?” Catra’s insides clenched at the thought of Adora’s fingers pumping into her, burying all the way to the first knuckle.

“You know I did,” Adora growled, her blue eyes piercing straight into Catra’s soul. “I came just from touching you, remember.”

“Y-Yeah,” Catra mumbled. She’d never forget it, either, the sight of Adora’s face, scrunched up in ecstasy while she writhed herself atop Catra’s thigh and slammed her fingers into her, over and over.

“Get inside…” Adora huffed. “I want to stretch you out…”

Catra slid two digits inside of herself, with a low, guttural growl. 

“ _Wow_...” Adora whispered. “You’re so wet for me.“

“Mmm. Adora...” Catra closed her eyes, allowing the illusion to become reality. It was no longer her own hand down there. Those were Adora’s fingers, driving and curling into her wetness, hitting that perfect spot again and again, and it was the heel of Adora’s hand, grinding against her clit. “You feel so good…” 

“I want to fuck you.” Adora’s voice sounded deep, breathy and desperate, just like the time Catra had rested her calves on Adora’s shoulders. She’d greedily taken four fingers and been vigorously fucked, coming so hard that she’d almost passed out. Catra was fond of that particular memory because she’d found a side of Adora that she didn’t even know existed - _this_ side.

“So fuck me then…” Catra sped up her thrusts, and used her second hand to rub her clit. “Do it _hard_. You know I can take it.”

“Like this?” Adora panted.

Catra could hear Adora’s heavy breathing in the background. She opened one eye and almost came there and then, because Adora was vigorously fucking herself, right in front of her. “Fuck, Adora,” Catra growled. “Ah…”

“I’m gonna come again,” Adora groaned, while rubbing her clit and fingering herself. “You feel s-so good…” Catra was unable to tear her eyes away from Adora’s hands, working her pink, slick pussy, and her fingers, thrusting earnestly. 

“Adora! _Yes!_ ” Catra hurtled over the edge, roughly driving her fingers into herself. She opened her jaw in an almost-silent, desperate scream as a hot, rippling orgasm flooded through her. 

\--

A few minutes later Catra stretched out her arms, legs, fingers and toes, enjoying her post-coital buzz. Then she laid on her side, watching as Adora wriggled back into her nightgown and re-positioned her communicator.

“Hmm,” Catra purred. “That was nice, but…”

“Let me guess,” Adora smiled. “This never happened.”

“Something like that,” Catra said, yawning. 

“I’m glad you called, though. I needed that.”

“Me too. At least I’ll sleep tonight.” The words slipped out without Catra meaning them to. She didn’t want Adora thinking she was weak, but thankfully Adora just chuckled and shook her head.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Catra pricked up her ears, wondering why Adora would be struggling to sleep. She didn’t ask, though, because that would be showing far too much interest; they were still enemies, after all. 

“You can…” Adora began, chewing her lip. “You can call me anytime you want, you know. At night I mean.”

“Is that so?” Catra purred, shifting to a more comfortable position. “I’ve gotta say, you’re way hornier than I’d have imagined.”

“I didn’t just mean for… well, you know,” Adora blushed, and the sight made Catra’s heart swell. “It’s nice hearing your voice.”

“Ugh, don’t be so pathetic, Adora.” Catra rolled her eyes, and ignored the butterflies swarming in her stomach. “Besides, you have lots of friends over there. Why would you need to hear _my_ voice?”

“Because they’re…” Adora frowned. “They’re not _you_.”

Catra scowled. She hated it when Adora was _nice_ like this. It stirred unwelcome feelings, feelings she’d struggled to bottle up, things she’d tried so damn hard to forget about. And so she did what she did best; she deflected, and allowed misplaced anger to rise up from the pit of her stomach. 

“If you like my voice so much, then why did you leave?”

Adora shook her head. “Catra... I wasn’t trying to upset you.”

“You didn’t.”

“It feels like I did.”

“Really,” Catra drawled, rolling her eyes. “I’m fine.” But Catra wasn’t fine. The intimacy they’d shared - twice now! - had burrowed deeply into her heart, and she felt as though she were being ripped apart, once more suffering from that maddening, insufferable yearning; to be wanted, needed, _loved_. But she never would be, not by Adora, not by anyone, because of the monster she’d become. 

Adora released a long, deep sigh. “If you say so...”

Catra shrugged. “I do. And hey, thanks for the cyber fuck, or whatever that was.”

“It was more than that.” Adora shook her head, then smiled softly. “Can we talk again sometime?”

Adora’s gaze was full of concern, and Catra couldn’t stand to look into those eyes for a minute longer. “That’s probably not the best idea.” She needed to get off the call, now. She was losing the battle against her conflicted emotions, and they were threatening to spill out. “Goodnight, Adora.”

“I… I guess.” Catra could swear a flicker of disappointment crossed Adora’s face, before she smiled. “Well… Sweet dreams.”

After the call had ended and the screen became blank, Catra clutched her pillow tightly to her chest, barely able to hold back tears. She’d experienced another taste of happiness, a glimpse into a future that might have been hers if only she’d done things differently and made better choices in life. Adora may not love her the way Catra hoped for, but she clearly _wanted_ her, and was attracted to her.

In hindsight, Catra could have _worked_ with that. It would have been more than enough. Maybe one day Adora would have even loved her back. But Catra had fucked everything up, fallen too far into darkness, and now there was no way out, no way to make that fantasy tangible, no way to wake up in Adora’s arms every morning like she so desperately craved.

Knowing what could have been was utterly devastating, and Catra found herself crushed with remorse. She cried herself to sleep that night.

\--

The next morning Catra tossed her bedsheets into the laundry basket, disgusted at herself for getting so carried away in a pointless fantasy, let alone allowing herself to think for even _one minute_ that she deserved someone like Adora. No. A piece of shit like her wasn’t worthy of that.

She took a long, almost scalding shower, sobbing while she roughly scrubbed herself. She scrubbed until the flesh beneath her fur turned raw, until she felt burning pain flood through her, replacing all of the guilt and the shame.

She didn’t call Adora again.


	3. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years ago, something changed between them, and there was a new, special kind of excitement. Adora never really understood what it was, but she liked it all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the beautiful art,  
> [JustPigeonBlue!](https://twitter.com/JustPigeonBlue) x x

**Six Years Ago**

“Catra, wait up!” Adora giggles, and tries to grab Catra’s hand. But she’s too quick, as always, and a moment later she’s already way ahead.

They’ve finished their cleaning duties for the day, and Shadow Weaver is away, according to Catra, at least. So they’re doing what any fourteen year olds would do; goofing off. Having fun. 

“Come on, Adora!” Catra grins, pausing further down the corridor and placing her hands on her hips. “Sheesh, were you always this slow? You’re making this _way_ too easy.”

“Not all of us have,“ Adora pants, “magicat stamina, you know.”

Catra smirks. “Pfft. I’ll see you there, idiot.”

_Idiot_. Adora doesn’t know why, but something’s changed in the way Catra uses that word lately. It’s rarely tinged with anger anymore. Instead there’s something else... something _soft_. Adora just can’t put her finger on it. She watches as Catra vanishes around the next corner, then she catches her breath and sprints after her.

Adora isn’t beaten yet. She knows shortcuts. She can get to the top of the base first, and she can still win this race. What she doesn’t expect to find is Catra, crouched low to the floor, pouncing on her as soon as she rounds the corner.

“Gotcha!”

“Oof! Haha!” Adora laughs, allowing Catra to lace their fingers together and pin her hands to the floor. “It’s supposed to be a race, not a fight.” 

“No reason it can’t be both,” Catra purrs, leaning closer to Adora’s face. “And I’ll win on both accounts.”

This is something else that’s changed between them. Catra is a lot more physical now. She always was, but never this much. Adora’s lost count of the times Catra has jumped on her, or held her hand, or laced their fingers together. And having her this close on top of her stirs something inside of Adora, making her tummy feel strange. It only gets worse when Catra lets go of her hands and starts to tickle her waist.

“Haha, stop it!” Adora squeals, feeling incredibly ticklish all of a sudden. She wriggles around and pushes Catra away.

“Spoilsport,” Catra sticks her tongue out. “See you soon, Adora.”

And then she turns around and runs. Adora blinks a few times, then scampers to her feet and chases after her. 

\--

Catra wins the race, of course. Even when Adora uses her grappling hook and takes the best shortcuts she can think of.

“Aww,” she pants, plopping down next to Catra. “How long have you been here?”

“Don’t sulk, Adora,” Catra beams. “You know speed is my thing. And I was only five minutes ahead this time!” she says, nudging her shoulder against Adora’s and then leaving it there. “You’re getting faster.”

Adora gasps. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

They sit like that a while, side by side, shoulder to shoulder, peering out across the vast, arid expanse of the Fright Zone. It’s getting late, and the amber hue of the sky is becoming darker by the minute. 

“Hey, Adora?”

“Hmm?”

Catra reaches a hand out, and rests it on top of hers. “I have a dumb question. You aren’t allowed to laugh.”

Adora flips her hand upside down and laces her fingers between Catra’s. “I won’t. I promise.”

“Do you…” Catra takes a deep breath, and looks at Adora. “Uh, like me?”

“Pff-” Adora almost laughs despite her promise.

Catra lets go of her hand and swats her shoulder. “Hey!”

“I’m sorry!” Adora says, reaching for Catra’s hand and nestling their fingers back together. “It’s just… of _course_ I like you. Why would you need to ask that?”

“No, idiot…” Catra sighs, peering down at their hands. “I mean… ugh. Just close your eyes for a minute.”

“Uh, okay.” Adora blinks a few times, then does as asked. She feels a cool breeze blow through her hair, the few strands that have fallen out of her ponytail whipping across her face. And then she notices warmer air, fluttering against her lips in short, heated waves. Catra’s soft fur presses to her nose and Adora’s heart starts to race. She doesn’t know why.

“I mean like this.” Catra whispers.

Adora opens her eyes to find that they’re nose to nose, and almost mouth to mouth. “This?” Adora asks, her tummy feeling like it’s doing somersaults..

“Yeah, you know.” Catra smirks. “I’ve seen the older soldiers do it. They touch noses when they like someone.”

“They do?!” Adora raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah! Do you like it?”

“I like it. What’s it called?”

“A nose boop.”

Adora bursts into a fit of giggles. “A nose boop?!”

“Well,” Catra leans back and scrunches her face up. “That’s what Lonnie says.”

“Haha! Do it again,” Adora says, grinning so widely that her jaw hurts. “Boop me.”

“Hold still.” Catra leans forwards, and a moment later, presses the tip of her nose to Adora’s. “Boop!”

Adora’s heart floods with warmth, and she’s suddenly tempted to lean in a little further, just to see what Catra’s lips would feel like against hers. It’s a strange, curious thought that makes her stomach twist into a knot, and she wonders if she’s maybe got a tummy bug or something. She decides she’ll worry about it later, if it gets any worse, that is.

\--

Over the next few months there’s a flurry of activity at the Horde. Training schedules are doubled, and each session is more intense than ever, leaving Adora exhausted and barely able to spend any time with Catra. But every night, Catra’s been sneaking down to Adora’s bunk, just to hold her hand and fall asleep next to her. Adora wouldn’t change it for the world. Nor would she change the fact that every morning she’s greeted with a smile, and a nose boop, of course.

Like right now. Catra’s fuzzy nose is pressed to hers, and those beautiful blue and gold eyes are sparkling with mischief. Adora’s heart couldn’t feel any more full.

“Oh, get a room, you too.” Lonnie scoffs, rolling her eyes before leaving their communal sleep area.

“But we’re _in_ a room,” whispers Adora, furrowing her eyebrows.

For some reason Catra finds her words hilarious, and cackles loudly, holding her belly while rolling around. “Haha, you’re… s-such an idiot, Adora.”

They’ve both turned fifteen now, and Adora has noticed changes in both of them. Catra’s grown taller, although she’s still not quite as tall as Adora. She has more of a curve above her hips than before, and slightly larger thighs. Adora has been filling out too, especially around her chest. Lonnie says that’s a good thing, but she isn’t so sure. 

“ _Cadets._ ” Shadow Weaver’s voice echoes across the room, and Catra’s fur stands on end, all the way down to the tip of her tail. It takes her less than a second to dash up to her own bed, and Adora watches, her heart pounding in her chest, as Shadowy tendrils grow ever closer to their shared bunk bed. They stop right next to where she’s lying, much to Adora’s dread, and then Shadow Weaver crouches down meeting her eyes with her frightful, white gaze.

“Adora...”

“We weren’t doing anything.”

“Oh, I’m sure you weren’t. Especially not after I’ve specifically told you to stay away from Catra. You’d never disobey me… isn’t that right?”

Adora nods her head frantically, barely holding back tears. 

“Good. I’d hate to see anything else happen to your dearest _friend_.”

Adora winces, remembering the bruises she’d found around Catra’s neck the last time they’d been caught fooling around, just a few weeks ago. It had been a short, fleeting moment when Adora had grabbed Catra’s wrists, pressed her to the wall and booped their noses. But Shadow Weaver had seen, and all of her fury had been aimed squarely at Catra. 

“I’ll be good.” Adora says the words with all the conviction she can muster, while meaning none of them. “I’ll stay away.”

They were going to have to be more careful from now on, and Adora was going to have to try to control the urges she’d started to feel. Urges that had been growing stronger, lately. Like the urge to reach out and take Catra’s hand, or boop her nose… to be in any kind of physical contact with her, no matter how small.

“See to it that you do.” Shadow Weaver says, frowning. “Other than during your training, of course.”

She slithers away, silently creeping along the floor until she’s out of the room. A minute later Catra’s face appears from the top bunk, peering upside-down at Adora. Her hair has grown so long that it almost reaches the lower bed.

“That wasn’t so bad.”

“Yeah,” Adora sighs. “ _This_ time.”

Catra jumps down, and Adora flinches, quickly scanning both the entrances into the room.

“Hey, relax. She’s gone. You know I’d hear her coming.”

“You didn’t that time.”

Catra’s face scrunches up. “I was busy laughing. I’ll keep my ears pricked from now on.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Oh, and guess what,” Catra excitedly grabs for one of Adora’s hands. 

“What?!” Adora giggles. She loves Catra’s surprises.

“Shadowbitch is leaving the Fright Zone for a few days.”

Adora grins from ear to ear. “Really?” 

“Really.” Catra squeezes Adora’s fingers. “So let’s get our dumb training out of the way, and then…”

“Rooftop race!” 

Catra nods sharply. “You read my mind.”

\--

Training was, as expected, thoroughly exhausting. But Adora managed to sneak an extra ration bar out of the kitchen, so she’s feeling at least somewhat energised by the time she meets Catra at the starting line - just by the exit of the restrooms.

“You know I’ll just kick your ass again, right?” Catra drawls, stretching out her legs. 

“Nope. I’m gonna win this time,” Adora smirks. “I’ve been training harder than you.”

“Whatever you say.” Catra reaches a finger out and presses it to Adora’s forehead, before spinning on her heel and dashing away. “See you at the finish line!”

“That’s cheating!” Adora leaps after her, grunting in frustration at already losing the lead.

\--

This time, Adora manages to catch her up. Maybe Catra’s giving her a break for once, or maybe she actually has gotten faster. Adora doesn’t dwell on it; she just keeps chasing the figure above her, snapping her grappling wire out onto ledge after ledge, slowly gaining on Catra’s clambering form.

They both vault over the final wall together, Catra landing first, and Adora crashing into her, sending her to the floor beneath her. Luckily for them, it’s a flat rooftop and Adora keeps her balance, her palms pressed to the flat steel plates on either side of Catra’s head.

“Well, would you look at that,” Catra purrs, reaching a hand up and brushing her fingers against Adora’s cheek. “I guess it’s a draw.”

Adora’s breath catches in her throat. Catra’s never done this before. It’s so new, and it feels so nice that Adora can’t help but press her cheek further into that touch, enjoying the warmth radiating from Catra’s palm. “Hmm. Yeah.” Adora mumbles. “A draw.”

Catra chuckles, and slides her other hand behind Adora’s neck, forcing her head lower, lower still, until their noses touch. “Boop. Gotcha.”

Adora’s heart pounds in her chest. Normally she’d burst into laughter, because the boop thing is _supposed_ to be funny. It’s just a dumb thing that they do. But this time something’s wrestling inside of her, compelling her to do more. She just wishes she knew what _more_ actually meant. “Catra…” she whispers, letting herself lean lower, just a little, so that her nose slides alongside Catra’s, until she can almost feel her lips. And she wants to, too. She just doesn’t know _why_.

Then Catra leans up, threads her fingers into Adora’s hair and closes that tiny gap, and something _clicks_ inside Adora. She feels Catra’s lips nudge against hers, and it makes her feel weak inside, like she’s going to turn to jelly. But it’s a _good_ feeling, somehow. It’s nice. Maybe that’s why, the second Catra pulls her lips away, Adora chases the feeling. She presses her lips earnestly to Catra’s mouth, and notices Catra shudder beneath her.

“Are you cold?” Adora asks, clambering off Catra, and starting to take her jacket off.

“Hah, no.” Catra says, sitting up and tilting her head to one side.

“You’re shivering.”

“Just shut up, idiot,” Catra says, grabbing onto Adora’s collar, and tugging, “and kiss me again.”

And so Adora does just that, slowly, gently exploring Catra’s lips with hers, and tracing her fingertips around her cheeks, her cheekbones, her jaw. Adora thinks she’s finally starting to work out what Catra meant, back when she asked her if she _liked_ her. This was a different kind of like, after all. She didn’t really care about touching anyone else's hands, or faces, or lips.

\--

_A kiss_. That’s what Catra had called it. Adora had asked around and soon discovered it was something you did when you really, _really_ liked someone. So it only made sense that she’d started to kiss Catra. She was her best friend, after all, and Adora liked her _way_ more than she liked anyone else. That’s why from then on she always ended up secretly kissing Catra whenever she could, and it soon became Adora’s favourite thing in the whole world.

Until the day that Catra pushed her away, that is.

\--

“What’s wrong?” Adora asks, feeling hurt.

“Nothing.” Catra looks away. “Just… we shouldn’t do things like this anymore.”

“Oh…” Adora slumps her shoulders. “You don’t like me anymore...”

“Ugh.” Catra rolls her eyes. “It’s not that, okay?”

“Then what?”

“Nothing. I just want to stop.”

Adora didn’t understand. She liked kissing Catra, and touching noses, and everything else; hugging, talking late at night, having Catra’s warm hands stroke her cheeks. All of it. “Did I… did I do something wrong?”

“No. Just drop it. We’re friends, Adora. And nothing more.”

“I think you mean _best_ friends.” Adora pouts.

“Hah, moron.” Catra jabs a finger into Adora’s forehead, and pushes. “Yes. Best friends.”

Catra never did explain why they suddenly had to change things, and Adora never really understood why it hurt her so much that they had.

\--

Things were strained between them for a while after that, and by the time they’d turned sixteen Catra seemed more distant than ever. Adora felt like she’d do anything to fix it. The trouble was, she didn’t even know what was broken. Maybe that’s why one day, after a particularly grueling training session, Adora became desperate enough to seek out Lonnie’s advice in the changing rooms.

\--

“Oh, you know Catra,” Lonnie says, as she’s getting undressed. “She’s probably just protecting herself.”

Adora pulls her shirt over her head and frowns. “From what?”

“You really are oblivious, aren’t you?” asks Lonnie, with a roll of her eyes.

“I guess I must be,” Adora grunts in frustration while tugging her boots off, “because I have no idea,” then her leggings and underwear, “what you’re talking about.” She grabs her towel from her locker and wraps it around herself just as Lonnie bursts into laughter, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Lonnie chuckles. “You’ll figure it out some day.”

“Wow. You two sure look _cosy_.” Catra drawls, walking into the room from the shower block. She has a towel wrapped tightly around herself, her wet hair is slicked backwards, and her fur is still damp from the shower. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Adora frowned. “Stop what?”

Lonnie bursts into laughter again. “Are you serious? You know Adora only has eyes for you.”

“Shut up,” Catra growls. “And cover yourself up already.”

“Why?” Lonnie smirks, and juts out her breasts proudly. “Is all this too much for you?”

“Ugh, fuck off already.” Catra rolls her eyes, and Lonnie grabs a towel before heading to the shower, slinging it over her shoulder and whistling all the way.

That leaves just the two of them, completely alone for the first time in a long, long while. Adora’s heart starts doing that thing again where she feels it pounding in her chest and ringing in her ears. It only gets worse when Catra turns away, drops her towel and starts to get changed in front of her, and worse still when Adora notices how firm Catra’s ass appears now; much firmer than she remembers.

“Are you seriously going to just stand there and _stare?_ ” Catra asks, peering around her shoulder while rummaging in her locker.

“S-Sorry,” Adora says, squeezing her eyes closed. She has no idea what’s gotten into her. _Since when do I look at her butt?_ Adora thinks, feeling a whole new sensation burning beneath her abdomen. She’s startled from her thoughts moments later by a loud, metallic _clang_ , and opens her eyes to find Catra glaring at her, with a new dent visible in her locker, just behind.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Catra snarls, striding towards Adora.

Adora steps back with every advance Catra makes, until she’s pinned against the other row of lockers, holding her towel to her chest. She feels overwhelmed. Catra is obviously angry at her, but Catra is also very, very naked right now, and it takes all of Adora’s willpower to maintain eye contact with her.

“You can’t pretend you’re into me that way, Adora. It isn’t fair.” Catra says, digging a finger into her chest. “It was one thing leading me on with the kisses and shit, but now you’re just gonna stand there and gawp? Don’t you have anything better to do? Go perv over Lonnie, she’ll be all hot and naked in the shower by now.”

“I don’t like Lonnie!” Adora exclaims, placing her hand over Catra’s finger and lowering it from her chest. She has no idea what Catra means by _leading her on_ , and she feels so confused. “I like you. You know I do. So why are you always angry at me lately?”

“You _like_ me, huh?” Catra sighs, turning away and returning to her locker. She no longer seems angry. She just appears defeated, and smaller, somehow.

Adora’s heart hurts. She doesn't know what to do. “Of course I like you.” What is it about Catra that unsettles her like this? Why is it only Catra who can make her feel such weird and wonderful things? “You’re my best friend.” Adora feels something bubbling underneath it all now, a new, forbidden hunger that she doesn’t dare tap into. A desire to take, to have, to _want_. Adora moves closer to Catra without even realising she’s doing it, until Catra’s swaying tail bats into her thigh.

Catra spins around to face Adora, her eyes wide. “Why are you still here? Go shower already.”

“No.” Adora says, raising a hand to Catra’s chin, and gently cupping it in her palm.

Catra blinks a few times. “No?” she whispers, her brows furrowing. “Adora, what are you-”

Adora silences her with a swift kiss, and the moan that vibrates from Catra’s mouth sends stars soaring behind her eyes. _This_ is what Adora needs. She feels dizzy, and when Catra’s tongue sweeps across her lips, and Catra’s arms loop around her neck, Adora’s mind drifts away to a whole new place. A place where the only thing she can smell, taste and feel is Catra. 

When Adora pulls away to catch her breath she discovers that Catra’s pupils are wide, dark circles. “Are you okay?” she asks, panicking. The last time she saw Catra’s eyes look like this was when Shadow Weaver was looming somewhere behind her.

“Adora.” Catra lightly digs her nails into Adora’s shoulder, grounding her. “What do you want?”

“I…” Adora feels taken aback by the question, because nobody’s ever asked her it before. “I don’t know.” 

Catra blows out a puff of air, her face contorts into something unreadable, and she turns around with a shrug before finishing getting dressed. “Well, if you ever work it out, maybe I’ll still be around.”

Adora watches, stunned, as Catra leaves the room without another word. She can’t help but wonder, once again, what it is that she’s done wrong.

\--

They never spoke about that moment again, and any time that Adora tried to get physically close, Catra pushed her away. But they were still friends, at least. They still talked and laughed, and Catra even slept on her bed sometimes, albeit at the bottom, curled into a ball by Adora’s feet. It was enough for Adora, even though she missed kissing Catra, and holding her hand. She could deal with that loss, but what she couldn’t stand was the unexplainable sadness she found in Catra’s eyes from time to time. She knew that she was the one causing that pain, somehow, and it filled Adora’s heart with sorrow.

Maybe that’s why, just two weeks after the locker room incident, it had been that much easier to leave everything behind and chase down the sword. It was the perfect distraction at the perfect time, and Catra was probably better off without her anyway.

\--

It was a few years later - after rummaging through the Brightmoon library, as well as speaking to Spinnerella and Netossa - that Adora learned all about romance, love, sex and intimacy (All of the things the Horde never thought to teach anyone). And that was when Adora’s mind was finally opened to the truth. She _wanted_ Catra, as more than a friend. She wanted to do all those things she’d seen in the pictures in the books.

As in really, _really_ wanted to.

Not long after that revelation, Adora experienced the most vivid, wonderfully erotic dream about Catra, and it tormented her. So much so that all of her deeply buried desires, wants and needs came to the forefront of her mind, drowning out her fears and doubts. Maybe that’s why she made the bold decision to call Catra, and try to arrange a ceasefire. They had a lot of lost time to make up for, after all.


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'd been a month since Prime was defeated, but, thanks to being far too busy, Catra and Adora had spent barely any time together. Glimmer, having noticed their mounting frustration, ordered them to take a weekend off.

**A month after Prime’s defeat**

“Are you ready, princess?” Catra asked, swishing her tail to and fro in excitement. She swept a hand through her short hair, brushing a few loose strands from her eyes.

Adora’s eyes glinted with mischief, and a moment later Catra found herself pressed against the wall, with her lips caught in a swift but gentle kiss. “See you at the finish line!” Adora giggled, nibbling Catra’s lower lip before she pushed away and sprinted ahead.

“That’s cheating!” Catra yelled, quickly chasing after her.

They had taken a break from the Etherian Repair Project to return to the Fright Zone, or what was left of it. The Scorpioni would soon be rebuilding their palace here, and it had been Adora’s idea for the two of them to return for a couple of days first, just to revisit their past before the whole place changed forever. Naturally, the first thing they’d decided to do was re-enact a rooftop race, although Catra hadn't expected Adora to use her own dirty tactics against her.

But she wouldn’t be beaten. She raced down the corridor, skidded around the next corner and then dashed forwards, rapidly gaining on Adora. She saw her fire her grapple somewhere above the open exit, and then fly away. Catra dashed through the doorway a moment later, grasping for Adora’s feet but just missing them.

“You’re still too slow, Adora!” she yelled, jumping up and scaling the walls with ease, digging her nails into the concrete and hoisting herself upwards, again and again. She found old, faded claw marks all the way up the surface as she climbed, and she smiled at the happy memories they brought back of all the times they’d raced here before. Back then Catra used to go easy on Adora - mainly to avoid denting her ego too much. But this time she meant business. This time she wanted to show off.

She quickly gained on Adora, then dashed past her, blowing her a kiss once she’d gained a firm lead. “See you soon!” She yelled, without looking back. She couldn't wait to get to the top and sit at their special spot, high above. It was where they’d shared their very first kiss; the highest rooftop in the Fright Zone with a view that was… well, about as good as could be expected in such a barren land. But it was still special, because it was _theirs_.

\--

Adora huffed in frustration, watching, powerless, as her tormentor scaled the walls with apparent ease. Catra was climbing faster than she’d ever seen before, and Adora was struck with a sudden realisation: _Catra was always holding back._

She shook her head, chuckling at the thought. She’d suspected all along, of course, but right now it was more obvious than ever. Even when they were kids, Catra had always looked after her, in more ways than one; she’d even fuelled her confidence, and helped to mould her into the person she was today.

Adora grappled up to the next rooftop, watching as Catra vanished over the final hurdle. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the last time they’d raced, when she’d bumped into Catra after vaulting over that exact spot. She prepared to fire the hook one more time, and when she looked up she found Catra peering over the upper balcony, resting her elbows on the edge of the wall and her cheek in her palm.

“Today, Adora!” she yelled down.

“Show off!” Adora yelled back, firing the grapple. She tugged the line to make sure it was secure, then pressed the button on the handle to reel herself up and over the top of the wall.

“Finally,” Catra chuckled, standing upright and placing her hands on her hips.

“You’re amazing!” Adora exclaimed, dropping her grapple to one side, and then throwing her arms around Catra’s shoulders. “I can’t believe you were going easy on me all this time.”

“Adora,” Catra chuckled at the sight of Adora’s cute little pout, “you would have killed yourself trying to beat me if you knew just how fast I could go.”

Adora blew out a puff of air. “Are you saying I was competitive?”

“Was? Hah!” Catra wrapped her hands around Adora’s waist, and tugged their torsos together. “You still are.”

“I am not.”

Catra arched an eyebrow. “You literally challenged me to a cake-eating contest two days ago.”

“And I won,” Adora said, smiling smugly.

“See?” Catra drew herself even closer to Adora, until their noses were an inch apart. “You’re only proving my point.”

Having Catra’s lips this close to her own made Adora lose her train of thought completely. She peered into Catra’s beautiful blue and gold eyes, feeling butterflies swarm in her stomach. Just when she was thinking she should kiss her, Catra closed the tiny gap, causing their noses to press together. 

“Boop.”

“Haha,” Adora giggled. “I used to love doing that.”

“Yeah, me too,” Catra admitted, with a wide grin. “Come on, let’s sit for a while.”

And so, they did. The two of them sat side by side, hand in hand, with their legs dangling over the edge of the wall. Below them was the vast green and grey expanse of the Fright Zone, with derelict Horde structures sprawled out in all directions.

“Hmm. Just like old times, huh,” Catra sighed contentedly. She unlaced their fingers and slid her arm behind Adora’s back, then rested her hand on the dip of Adora’s waist and her head on her shoulder. 

“Kind of,” Adora mumbled, placing her arm around Catra’s shoulders and pulling her closer.

“Kind of?”

“I don’t think we ever really held each other like this before. It’s nice.”

“Oh, true,” Catra said. She reached her other hand out, resting it palm-upwards on her thigh. “But we did hold hands a lot.”

“We did,” said Adora, lazily tracing her fingers around the creases of Catra’s open palm. “It’s hard to believe we found any happiness at all in a place like this.”

“Yeah,” Catra raised her head from Adora’s shoulder, and she kissed her on the cheek. ”But we managed it somehow.”

She felt a purr rumble in her chest as memories came flooding back of all those times they’d sat up here together, hand in hand. She used to love watching Adora scan the horizon, and her heart used to skip a beat whenever the orange hue of the sunset reflected in those beautiful blue eyes. And today was no different. They’d timed their little visit perfectly, and right now Adora was an absolute vision; a few loose strands of her hair flickered around in the wind, and the amber hue of the dipping sun reflected against her pale skin, making her whole face appear warmer and kinder, somehow.

Catra captured Adora’s circling fingers, and squeezed them. “Hey, Adora.”

“Hmm?”

“This is nice and all,” Catra grinned, unlacing their hands and gently cupping Adora’s cheek. “But don’t you think it’d be better if we were kissing?”

Adora felt heat rush to her cheeks. They’d been so busy this past month that they’d barely had a chance to kiss, nevermind all of the other stuff. And even when they found time, both of them were usually too exhausted to do more than cuddle - not that Adora minded. Rebuilding and repairing the catastrophic damage Prime left behind was an arduous task, and if not for Glimmer practically demanding they take a weekend break, they’d probably still be busy trying to fix everything.

“You’re right,” said Adora, pressing her forehead to Catra’s. “We haven’t really had much of a chance to… uh, be together lately, have we?”

“You can say sex, Adora,” Catra chuckled. “I’ve heard you say far worse, and far dirtier things.” And she had, too. Catra’s personal favourite was when they’d first made love in Adora’s bedroom - technically now _their_ bedroom - and she’d made Adora come so hard that she’d choked out the most delightful string of expletives that Catra never thought she’d hear, not from such sweet, innocent lips.

“Fine,” Adora bit her lower lip. “We haven’t had much sex. As much as I’d like, I mean.” Only Catra could bring out this side of her. The side that was hungry; the side that wanted, needed, _took_. They’d only made love three times since the end of the invasion, and while each time had been special Adora couldn’t help but want more - just like right now, right at this very moment with Catra’s hungry gold and blue eyes peering down at her lips.

She wasn’t sure who moved first, but the next thing Adora knew Catra’s lips were on hers, the sudden contact taking her breath away. Catra’s kiss was slow and tender, but Adora needed more, so much more than even she realised, and all of the pent up frustration and endless interruptions of the last week quickly boiled over, urging her to coax Catra’s lips apart with her tongue.

“Mmm,” Catra moaned into the kiss, threading her fingers into Adora’s hair. She found Adora’s searching tongue with her own, rewarded with a groan almost as loud as her own. She still couldn’t believe they’d defeated Prime and both made it out alive, and she sometimes still struggled to believe Adora actually loved her, after so many years of believing the exact opposite. But she did; Adora loved Catra. It was right here, in the way she was kissing her; so open, so desperate, and all for her. 

“Catra…” Adora panted her name against her lips, and when Catra peered up she found nothing but love in those stormy blue eyes. “Is your room still in one piece?”

Catra burst out laughing. “Haha! Probably,” she narrowed her eyes, loving to tease Adora, as always. “Why do you ask?” She cocked an eyebrow. “Is there something specific you’d like to do in my room?”

“Yes, actually.” Adora was beyond the point of feeling shy or embarrassed. She placed a hand against Catra’s cheek, then leaned forwards, whispering in her ear. “I really, really want to make you come.” 

Catra’s throat felt very dry all of a sudden, and a hot throb pulsed between her legs. “Well why didn’t you just say so?” she asked, noticing that her voice sounded hoarse. She rested her palms against Adora’s cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss, this time not holding back at all. She _wanted_ Adora. She’d been waiting a whole damn week and this time there was no Glimmer roaming nearby to stop them, no awkward interruption from Bow prising them apart with some urgent task requiring She-Ra’s strength. No. Now there was only the feel of Adora’s lips pressed tightly to hers, and the wet heat of Adora’s tongue lashing against her own.

Adora felt delirious hearing and feeling Catra’s deep, lusty groans echo down her throat, and she groaned just as loudly, kissing her back just as roughly. But she still needed more, more, _more_ , and when Catra’s claws dug behind her neck Adora’s few remaining threads of self-control _snapped_. She placed her hands on Catra’s shoulders and shoved her backwards, falling on top of her, pinning her to the flat, steel rooftop beneath.

Catra’s hips twitched upwards, her whole body screaming at her to grab Adora and pull her down. She caught Adora’s lower lip in a rough bite, and Adora’s deep, needy moan caused her fur to rise in the best possible way. She kissed Adora aggressively and dug her fingers into her ass, pulling, tugging, clawing at her combat trousers while parting her own legs open. And when Adora’s thigh offered her throbbing clit something to grind against, Catra was all too eager to accept the offering.

“Adora,” she whimpered, shamelessly riding her leg. “Fuck… I want you…”

Adora’s heart surged at the words. She groaned loudly, lowering herself against Catra’s warm, writhing form, grinding herself down against her thigh, losing herself in the blissful feeling of friction against her clit. “I want you, too,” She whispered, kissing and nibbling along Catra’s jaw, then her throat, then the tender spot beneath her ear, coaxing out beautiful, needful whimpers. 

“You feel so good,” Catra mumbled, enjoying Adora’s busy mouth, lips and tongue as they teased and sucked the flesh beneath her fur. It felt amazing, and she wanted Adora to feel it too, so she latched her hands behind Adora’s shoulders, leaned up and sank her teeth into her neck, rewarded with a loud, high-pitched cry.

“C-Catra,” Adora choked, speeding the thrust of her hips. She rested her mouth above Catra’s, gasping for air, losing herself completely.

Catra knew that look; she knew what it meant when Adora furrowed her brows and squeezed her eyes shut. Adora was about to come, just like this, clothes on and all, and it was the hottest damn thing Catra had ever seen.

“Come on,” she panted, her core twitching and throbbing as she roughly humped Adora’s leg. “Come on baby, come for me.”

“ _I’m coming, I’m-_ ” Adora heard herself choke out the words. She’d been surfing the crest of her orgasm ever since Catra bit her neck and now the wave was finally crashing over, rocking through her body in hot, almost agonising waves. She pressed her lips to Catra’s ear, releasing a long, throaty groan, purposefully letting her lover know just how far gone she was.

“You’re, -ah!” Catra gasped, “fucking amazing, Adora,” she panted, bucking her hips aggressively against Adora’s taut thigh. She arched herself from the floor, grabbing onto Adora’s ass for dear life as an intense, burning hot peak shuddered through her clit and up her abdomen, blossoming into blinding waves of pleasure that seared through her whole body.

\--

“Um did… did we really just…” Adora blinked a few times.

“Well fuck,” Catra chuckled, reaching her hands up and stroking Adora’s reddened cheeks. “Wow.”

“I think I got carried away,” Adora mumbled, feeling embarrassed. The last thing she remembered was attempting to convince Catra that they should go to her room.

“So?” Catra laughed. “I came too, didn’t I?”

Adora pressed her nose to Catra’s, grinning. “You did?”

“No, I just thought I’d hump your leg, idiot,” Catra smirked. “Besides, that was just a warmup.”

Adora’s heart skipped a beat at the promise of more. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Oh, I expect a lot more from you, princess,” Catra purred, trailing her nails ever so lightly across Adora’s cheek. “Come on. Let’s go already.”

\--

It was much easier to hop down the rooftops than it was to scale them. Not long after reaching the bottom they both walked, hand in hand, towards Catra’s old, private room; the one where they’d first made love over and over again.

“Wait,” said Catra, wrinkling her nose with a smile. “I want you to stay outside and knock.”

“Really?” Adora chuckled, “so you want to re-enact our ceasefire?”

“Yes. But I don’t have the patience for you to get into uniform.” Catra pushed Adora away from the door. “Just wait for a minute or two, then do it.”

Catra walked into the room and closed the door in Adora’s laughter-creased face. Then she hurried to her bed, tidied up the covers and pillows, and sat on the end of the mattress. Just like last time, she fidgeted nervously with her hands. But this time it was because of a bubbling, giddy and excited energy, rather than a nervous and uncertain dread. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” Catra yelled, grinning widely.

“Uh, you- haha!” Adora giggled for a solid thirty seconds, her joyous sounds muffled through the door. Catra barely held back her own laughter.

“I said yeah?!”

“You wanted y-your status report, hahah-,” Adora coughed, “Force Captain.”

“Oh yeah,” Catra smirked and crossed one leg over the other. “So I did. Come in.”

Adora kicked the door so enthusiastically that it fell to the floor with a loud _bang_ , then she thrust her chest out and dug her thumb into it, beaming widely. “Guess what! _I’m_ the report!” 

Catra burst into raucous laughter. “You… haha!” she doubled over, holding her sides with tears in her eyes while peering up at her idiotic girlfriend. She was laughing so much that she could barely even breathe. “You _idiot!_ ”

“Maybe I am, but,” Adora strode over confidently and pushed at Catra’s shoulders, lowering her to the bed and crawling on top of her, smiling sweetly. “I’m your idiot.”

Catra reached both of her hands up and brushed Adora’s cheeks with her thumbs. “Yes, you are,” she purred.

Adora leaned down and trapped Catra’s lips in a long, sensual kiss; mouth upon mouth, tongue against tongue. She kissed her slowly at first; as lovingly and tender as always. But it only took a scrape of Catra’s teeth upon her lips and a few of Catra’s hot, raspy sighs until Adora lost herself all over again. She rolled and thrashed her tongue against Catra’s, groaning and whimpering, until Catra was tugging at her shirt and they were both gasping for air between each hot, hungry kiss. 

“Adora,” Catra gasped. “Can we at least get undressed this time?”

“Hah,” Adora panted, burying her face into Catra’s neck. “Sorry. You’re just so... “

Catra pricked an ear up, smirking. “So...?” 

Adora pressed her lips beneath Catra’s ear, breathing hotly. “So fucking hot.”

“Mmm,” Catra bit her lip. “Strip. Now.”

Adora jumped to her feet and saluted. “Yes, Force Captain,” she said, practically tearing her clothes off.

Catra giggled while quickly shrugging out of her shirt, leggings and underwear, then she shimmied up the bed and leaned back against the two pillows at the other end. She traced her gaze up and down Adora’s bare, chiseled body, admiring every single contour of that perfect form. And then she noticed that Adora was staring back, those sky-blue eyes practically burning into her. She decided to stoke the fire a little.

“Hey Adora,” she breathed, tracing the tip of her claw along her own inner thigh, across the trail of wetness that lined the skin there. Satisfied that she had Adora’s full, undivided attention, she drew the pad of her finger across her vulva, parting open her brown folds and then rolling her fingertip around her swollen little bud.

“Catra…” Adora whispered, heat pulsing between her legs at the spectacle. She watched Catra pleasure herself for a while, feeling torn between wanting to take over and wanting to just… _stare_.

“Aww.” Catra shifted her finger to her mouth and sucked her own wetness from it. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

Adora didn’t need to be asked twice. She clambered clumsily up the bed until she was straddling Catra’s waist, and when she met her eyes she found the pupils in her gold and blue gaze were widely blown. It was a hungry, almost feral stare that made Adora forget to breathe, just for a moment.

“Hmm…” Catra frowned. She leaned up and reached her hands behind Adora’s head, tugging out her ponytail, then threading her fingers through the long, blonde strands. “Better.”

“Hah, what is it with you and my hair?” Adora chuckled, resting her hands on Catra’s shoulders, pressing her back down to the mattress and allowing her hair to trickle down, framing Catra’s face beneath.

“I just like it...” Catra whispered, her heart pounding in her chest. Adora looked so beautiful like this; her blonde hair hanging down all around her face, her cheeks, neck and shoulders flushed pink, her pupils blown. Catra ran her palms up Adora’s waist, running the pads of her thumbs along each side of her rigid abdomen. She gently coaxed Adora over to the side, and found no resistance as she swapped their positions and straddled her.

“Happy?” Adora smirked. She didn’t mind being beneath Catra at all - in fact she was excited to see what came next. 

“Not as happy as you’re gonna be,” said Catra, hooking a tooth over her lower lip in a wicked smile. She leaned down and began to pepper kisses against Adora’s soft, creamy skin, kissing, licking and nibbling her way along her torso and ribs, then all around her left breast, holding it in place while licking wide circles on the outskirts of her areola. 

“Tease,” Adora mumbled, arching her back while threading her fingers into Catra’s short hair and tugging. She needed to feel those hot lips seal around her nipple; needed Catra to tightly suck on it.

Catra knew what Adora wanted but she wouldn’t relent, not yet. She chuckled while neglecting Adora’s nipple, instead kissing her way up to her collarbone, then her neck, where she began to suck and nibble. She felt almost mad with power as she slid her hands behind Adora’s shoulders, where she paused for a moment, breathing heavily in excitement. “Are you ready for more, love?” she purred, digging her nails ever so slightly into Adora’s back..

“Fuck, yes,” Adora breathed, arching herself from the pillows, lacing her fingers into Catra’s hair and kneading her scalp. “Please.”

Catra growled as she scraped her nails lightly down Adora’s shoulders. She dove towards her neck, biting and sucking at her flesh while driving a thigh between her legs. _Mine_ , she thought. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

“Ah, fuck!” Adora gasped, thrusting herself against Catra’s leg, waves of superheated bliss stretching from her clit to her gut. She was already so close to coming, and, just when she thought things couldn’t get any better, Catra proved her wrong, trailing wet kisses down her torso and then _finally_ sealing her nipple within that hot, hungry mouth. Adora tightly wound her fingers into Catra’s short hair and cried out, lost in the sensation of Catra’s warm tongue rolling enthusiastic circles around her stiff, pink peak. 

“Adora, you’re _so_ wet,” Catra growled, releasing Adora’s nipple from her mouth and peering down, watching as Adora writhed up against her soaked thigh. Catra was becoming so lost, almost drowning in the scent of Adora’s arousal. It filled her senses, along with those wet, lewd and beautiful noises. Adora was always so _ready_ for her, and Catra wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to it. To have Adora _want_ her like this, in _this_ way, was more than she could ever have dreamed of; but she knew it was true, knew it in the way that Adora’s body was screaming at her to take it, to take everything.

“Please just fuck me,” whispered Adora, as though reading her mind. 

“Adora…” Catra groaned. The words brought back a fond memory; of Adora whispering those same desperate words, moments before Catra had taken her with her mouth. Catra shifted onto her knees, grabbed Adora’s free thigh and encouraged her to part her legs wider, pushing her own core down and groaning loudly once their hot, damp folds pressed together.

“Catra, ah-” Adora stared down, watching everything that Catra did to her. She eagerly raised her hips and ground herself against Catra’s wetness, watching a web of slick form between their thrashing pink and brown folds. “Ah, ah,” Adora panted, tightly gripping Catra’s thighs, fucking her harder and faster. She was so close. So close.

“A-Adora,” Catra was losing herself in the sensation of Adora’s gorgeous pussy, so hot and so wet, bashing and sliding against hers. She drove her clit down frantically, tensing her fingers into Adora’s thigh as the first surge of her climax rippled through her. “Fuck!” she gasped, “Ah! Adora!”

“I’m coming!” Adora cried out, biting her lower lip with a long, drawn-out groan. She leaned up and tightly gripped behind Catra’s knees, roughly tugging and pulling.

Catra slid her core against the heated pool between their legs, moaning loudly, riding out the crashing waves of ecstasy. It was so incredibly wet down there, so hot, and knowing that at least half of it was coming from Adora made Catra come all over again. She shifted back onto her elbows and straightened her legs, fucking Adora’s cunt and inner thigh all at the same time, grunting and groaning while riding out fresh waves of her rippling orgasm.

“Catra,“ Adora gasped, getting worked up all over again just from the sight of Catra, so clearly lost to her pleasure. She grabbed Catra’s legs and roughly fucked her, tugging their bodies together with lewd, slick sounds. “I’m coming again, fuck, f-fuck,” Adora panted, gritting her teeth as a new, unexpected burst of heat flooded through her.

Catra almost came a third time when she felt Adora’s abdomen tense beneath her inner thigh, and she watched, her heart swelling, as Adora’s face scrunched up into an almost pained expression and she cried out her name. A few moments later, Adora sighed and relaxed back onto the mattress, wearing the sweetest of smiles.

Catra relaxed shortly afterwards, falling onto her back and then trying to catch her breath.

“Wow…” Adora whispered, feeling aftershocks flutter through her. A moment later she felt Catra untangle their legs, and watched as she crawled up the bed, flopping next to her with an obviously smug smirk.

“Hey Adora,” Catra purred, stroking a hand up her torso, then resting it on her breast.

“Haha,” Adora chuckled. She slid an arm beneath Catra’s waist, pulling her closer to her chest. “Hey Catra.”

“Guess what.” Catra leaned over and nudged her nose against Adora’s.

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” whispered Adora. She wrapped both her arms around Catra, holding her tightly, delighting in the loud purr that vibrated against her torso. But then she erupted into giggles when Catra started to rub her lips all over her face.

“And you’re mine,” said Catra, her purrs growing louder.

“Yeah, I am,” Adora sighed happily, stroking her hand up and down the fur along Catra’s back. She paused with her hand at the base of Catra’s spine, just above her tail, then drew out lazy, soft circles. It was a special spot, and Adora knew exactly what sort of an effect it would have on her but she carried on anyway. She _wanted_ to turn Catra on, in fact she wanted to make her come all night long.

Catra squeezed her hand tightly around Adora’s breast. “Keep doing that, love,” she purred, feeling a spike of heat throb beneath her abdomen, “and I can’t promise I’ll behave.”

“But I don’t want you to behave,” whispered Adora. “I wanted to make you come, remember?” She dug her nails beneath Catra’s fur, roughly scratching the skin there, and the next thing she knew Catra was straddling her waist, pinning her hands back against the mattress.

“So do it, princess,” Catra snarled. She was on edge all over again, itching for release, and she needed Adora more than ever. “Put your hand above your thigh,” she rasped, grinding down against Adora’s abdomen and releasing her hands. “I want to ride your fingers, _now_.”

Adora nodded sharply, her heart pounding rapidly. She placed her hand palm up against her thigh, then raised two middle fingers in invitation, licking her lips and watching in awe as Catra positioned herself above them.

“Good girl,” Catra whispered, lowering herself onto the rigid digits, sighing in relief at the stretching sensation as they slid deep inside.

Adora groaned loudly as Catra’s soft, wet and warm walls surrounded her fingers. She used her other hand to squeeze Catra’s thigh, and raised her leg, urging Catra to ride it. 

“Your fingers always feel,” Catra gasped, writhing down into Adora’s hand, brushing her clit against her open palm, “so fucking good.” And they did, too. She loved being stretched out by Adora, loved being fucked until she was sore.

“Your pussy feels amazing,” Adora said, her voice deep, her throat dry. “I love being inside you.”

“Oh fuck!” Catra choked out the words as a sudden, hot throb pulsed below her abdomen. “I love it when you talk dirty, Adora.”

“It’s so hot watching you fuck my hand.”

“Fuck… yes... “

“You like it, don’t you? You like being fucked like this.”

“Yes! Fuck me, Adora.”

“Wow, you’re _drenched_!” Adora exclaimed, feeling a fresh pool of heat spill into her hand.

“Another finger,” Catra gasped, hovering above Adora’s hand. As soon as Adora complied she drove herself back down, fucking Adora’s three fingers hard, the lewd sounds of her wet cunt making it clear just how turned on she was.

“I want you to come all over my hand,” Adora growled, jutting her knee up in time with Catra’s thrusts, curling her fingers inside just a little more.

“Yes! Adora!” Catra’s voice cracked, and she dug her nails into Adora’s shoulder as the first wave of her climax rocked through her.

“Wow...” Adora muttered, watching Catra agressively fuck her hand, her fingers vanishing over and over into that soaked, hungry pussy. “You’re so wet… so gorgeous…” Adora raised her free hand to Catra’s breast, and squeezed it firmly, trapping and kneading the nipple between her fingers.

“Ah! I’m… I’m...” Catra squeezed her eyes closed, tilted her head back and yowled, grabbing Adora’s hand at her tit and encouraging it to squeeze and grasp while she came all over her fingers. She ground her clit down and kept Adora’s fingers buried deeply inside, shivering in ecstasy while riding out the intense, heated tremors.

When she opened her eyes, Catra found Adora staring at her. “What?” she asked, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

“You’re amazing,” Adora whispered. 

“Mmm, am I?” Catra purred. She leaned down and kissed Adora, noticing her hips twitch beneath her. She slid her thigh between Adora’s legs, soon discovering just how soaked she was. “Wow,” she chuckled, sliding her thigh up and down those damp, pink folds. “Do you need me to take care of your little problem?”

“Yes,” Adora placed her hands on Catra’s cheeks, and drew her in for another kiss. “Please...”

“Good answer,” said Catra, lightly biting Adora’s lower lip. She moved her thigh out of the way then reached a hand between Adora’s legs, finding her so wet and so obviously turned on that it was no effort at all to slide two fingers in.

“Mmm,” Adora sighed, arching her hips. “More.” She felt Catra thrust a few more times before adding a third finger, and Adora groaned loudly at the delicious stretch, begging Catra to go faster, to give her more, more, _more_.

“Even more, huh?” snarled Catra, forming four of her fingers into a spear, and driving them roughly into Adora, all the way to her first knuckle. “How about this?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Adora groaned, feeling herself stretched out to the point of sheer ecstacy. And when Catra shifted her angle, stroking that special spot about an inch inside, Adora almost saw stars. “C-Catra,” she stuttered, feeling a rough, sudden climax shudder through her. “Faster!” she gasped.

Catra was all too eager to comply. She took care of Adora through her through her long, loud orgasm, fucking her until her forearm ached, until Adora’s desperate, needy whimpers died down to satisfied hums. And only then did Catra relax on top of her, remove her hand, and lick her fingers clean.

“Better?” she purred, stroking her hand slowly up and down Adora’s waist.

“Much,” mumbled Adora, feeling sated, for now at least. She listened to Catra’s loud purr, the soft vibrations against her chest making her feel completely at ease. She thought back to the first time they’d laid here, limbs tangled, soaked in sweat. And then further back still, to all those sweet, innocent kisses they’d shared in secret.

“What are you thinking?” asked Catra, leaning over Adora and brushing a few strands of hair from her face. It was such a soft, loving gesture, and it made Adora’s heart swell.

“How did you know I was thinking?”

“Your dumb eyebrows were all scrunched up.”

“Haha,” Adora chuckled. “I was thinking back to when we were kids…”

“Pfft, after having sex?” Catra giggled, her laughter ringing through the air. “Adora, that’s so messed up.”

“I didn’t mean like that,” Adora pouted. “I was thinking about how innocent we were, and how we used to sneak away for kisses.”

“Yeah. Those were good times,” Catra yawned. She stretched out above Adora, then laid down again, resting her head on her shoulder and a palm between her breasts.

“You know,” Adora said, softly stroking Catra’s back, “you never did tell me why you pushed me away...”

“Pfft, are you seriously telling me you never worked it out?”

“Hmm. Were you worried I’d hurt you?”

“I…” Catra sighed, leaning up on her elbows and feeling immediately reassured at the sight of Adora’s loving, tender gaze. “I loved you. Even back then.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t make a big deal out of it, though,” Catra blushed, looking away for a moment. “It felt pretty one-sided at the time. So I decided it was better to end it before my feelings got any crazier than they already were.”

“Wow…”

Catra huffed. “Don’t let it inflate your ego, Adora.”

“It isn’t, I just…” Adora took a deep breath. “I felt the same. I wasn’t as clued up as you, that’s all, so I didn’t know what any of it meant.”

“Really?” Catra returned her gaze to Adora’s, blinking a few times in surprise. 

“Catra, I could barely even sleep if you weren’t near me,” said Adora, gently stroking her fingers through Catra’s short strands of hair. “And that first kiss… I thought I was going to collapse or something. You took my breath away, even back then.”

“You big sap,” Catra purred, hiding her blushing smile by ducking her face into the crook of Adora’s neck.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Adora chuckled. She still couldn’t believe that they were allowed to be together at last. That she could kiss Catra, and hold her, and make love to her. That she could spend her whole life with her, and if she was super lucky, maybe even wake up next to her most of those days.

“Yeah, fine. I do,” Catra purred. Of course she did, she loved every single part of Adora with all of her heart. She had a lot of wrongs to make right, and a long, arduous path ahead of her. But for the first time in her life, Catra felt hopeful, and she felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Get in touch:
> 
> [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff) |[twitter](https://twitter.com/silktw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Join our [she ra discord!](https://discord.gg/duZPh7N) It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)


End file.
